tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt
The Sad Story of Henry |last_appearance = Thomas's Christmas Party |creator(s) = The Rev. W. Awdry |us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |uk/us_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |name = Sir Topham Hatt |nickname(s) = * The Fat Controller * The Fat Director * Fat Hatt * Boss |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Great Western Railway * Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway * North Western Railway |born = 1880 |died = 1956 |occupation = Railway controller, engineer |years_active = 1894-1954 |parents = Dowager Hatt |spouse(s) = Jane Brown |children = * Barbara Jane Hatt * Charles Topham Hatt |relative(s) = * Stephen and Bridget Hatt * Sir Handel Brown * Henry Regaby * Sir Lowham Hatt |nicknames = * The Fat Director * The Fat Controller * The Stout Gentleman }}Sir Topham Hatt, nicknamed "The Fat Controller" (previously known as "The Fat Director"), is the manager of the North Western Railway and is a father figure to his engines. The Fat Controllers So far, there have been three controllers in charge of the North Western Railway. Sir Topham Hatt I (1880-1956) Topham Hatt was apprenticed at the Great Western Railway's Swindon Works in 1894 at the age of fourteen. During his time there, he seems to have struck up a friendship with William A. Stanier, a fellow apprentice. The story current at Crovan's Gate Works is that on at least one occasion, perhaps more, the future Sir Topham was able to help the future Sir William to escape the consequences of what might have been a serious scrape. Due to his training at Swindon, he always admired things Great Western. He came to Sodor in 1901 and joined A. W. Dry & Co., a firm of drainage engineers, at Tidmouth. On their recommendation, he became an engineer to the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway in 1910, the Tidmouth, Wellsworth & Suddery in 1912 and the North Western Railway upon its formation in 1914. On the North Western Railway, he rose to be General Manager in 1923, Managing Director in 1936 and upon Nationalisation in 1948, he was created a baronet on his appointment as Chairman of the Regional Executive. For A.W. Dry & Co., he built a series of four vertical boiler engines known as Coffee Pots between 1905 and 1908, which were used by the TK&ER. After an Autumn gale in 1908, he directed unemployed miners in cutting a tunnel through the ridge south of Tidmouth. In 1915, for the NWR, he designed a double tracked Scherzer Rolling Lift Bridge of 120 ft span to cross the Walney Channel. Sometime after this, he was appointed a director of the Company. When the Railway was suffering from a locomotive crisis in the early 1920's, he was responsible for acquiring new engines. During this time, he made one of his rare bad bargains when he purchased Henry instead of the Robinson Atlantic he wanted. He remembered the mistake with sorrow for the rest of his days and was so angry at having been “done” that he would never admit who it was who had swindled him. No-one was better pleased than Topham Hatt when the Killdane accident occurred in 1935. Using his connections with William Stanier, now CME of the LMS, he was able to have Henry completely rebuilt at Crewe Works. In 1953, when The Queen visited Sodor in Coronation year he had the honour of welcoming her to Tidmouth, having been previously presented to Her Majesty by Viscount Harwick, the Governor, who was also his son-in-law. He retired in 1954 in favour of his son Charles, whom the Board had no hesitation in electing as his successor. It is no exaggeration to say that the present prosperity of the Railway is almost entirely due to his initiative and resource. He married Jane, sister of Sir Handel Brown in 1910 and they had two children, Barbara Jane (born 1911), who married Henry Regaby in 1938 and Charles Topham. He died at Wellsworth in 1956 at the age of 76. In The Three Railway Engines and Thomas the Tank Engine, he was nicknamed "The Fat Director" before his nickname changed to "The Fat Controller" in James the Red Engine. Sir Charles Topham Hatt II (1914-1997) Sir Charles Topham Hatt was the second Fat Controller from 1954 to 1984, when he retired in favour of his own son. Charles Topham Hatt was educated at Abbey School, Cronk and from there went to Crewe Works as an engineering pupil under Mr. William Stanier in 1932. He was present during Henry's rebuilding in 1935. In 1937, he was recommended for railway service overseas by Mr. Stanier, but he returned in 1939 to enlist in the Royal Engineers, serving with them throughout the Second World War. He was demobilised in 1945 with the rank of Colonel. He spent a further period overseas, before returning to Sodor in 1952 to become Chief Mechanical Engineer at Crovan's Gate Works and general assistant to his ageing father. Following his father's retirement in 1954, the Board had no hesitation in electing him as Controller. During his period of office, he began improvements to the harbour at Knapford, planned by his father and reopened the Arlesburgh branch in 1965/6, being responsible for the construction of the Arlesdale Railway and for establishing the ballast consortium which uses it. His cousin, Sir Handel Lloyd Brown II, was born in 1924. He married Amanda Croarie in 1940 and they had two children, Stephen Topham, born in 1941 and Bridget, born in 1943. Charles inherited his father's baronetcy in 1956. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt III (1941-) Sir Stephen Topham Hatt (who first appeared in Toby the Tram Engine while on a family holiday in East Anglia with his sister and grandparents) became the third Fat Controller in 1984, succeeding to his father's baronetcy in 1997. In 1970, he married Helen Margaret, a distant cousin and granddaughter of the Reverend Nicholas Dreswick, the much-respected historian of Sodor. They had three children: Richard Topham (1972-), Charles Nicholas (1974-) and Emily Helen (1977-). With great skill, he masterminded the arrangements for the royal visit in 1995, when he welcomed the Prince of Wales on his first visit to Sodor. Richard Topham is no doubt destined to be Sir Topham Hatt IV, but when is yet to be known. In Sodor: Reading Between the Lines, it was last heard that his father was 64 in 2005, and hadn't give any hint of retirement. As of 2019, it is unknown if he is still acting as controller. Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas & Friends In Thomas & Friends, there is only one Sir Topham Hatt. He can be described as a combination of the three controllers from the Railway Series. His full name has been given as Sir Bertram Topham Hatt. In his youth, he was a Boy Scout. Prior to him becoming Controller of the North Western Railway, Sir Topham Hatt owned a Sentinel steam lorry named Elizabeth, who notes that he was not the best driver. When he was a young man, Edward always took him aboard an old coach on his birthday. He also built the Coffee Pots some time prior to Thomas arriving on Sodor. Sir Topham later received his knighthood for his services to the railway industry. He was also the controller of the Skarloey Railway, until Mr. Percival was hired to help him manage the ever-increasing size of his railway industry. Prior to Blue Mountain Mystery, he bought a track inspection car named Winston, who is often used as a private transportation vehicle on the railway. Sir Topham Hatt married Lady Hatt and is the grandfather of Stephen and Bridget Hatt. He has a twin brother, Sir Lowham Hatt and his mother is Dowager Hatt. According to the Official Website, "we have yet to meet his children". As well as owning several engines, he owns a cat and a blue car and lives in a mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Wellsworth. Personality Sir Topham Hatt is firm but funny and fair. He can be strict, but with a good reason and he deeply cares about the engines and also shows a fatherly side to them. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge if they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good jolly laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where Sir Topham Hatt berates the engines for situations beyond their control. Like any son, he does hold a slight bit of respect for his mother, Dowager Hatt. But like all parental relationships, there are some things he finds more personal than others. In recent episodes, Sir Topham Hatt is played out as a comic relief character, with some of his roles involving high levels of irony and occasional slapstick. Like Percy in the new series, he is dumbed down in some episodes, but rather than for education, this is done mainly for comedy. For example, he shushed Henry's suggestion of the Steamworks before he said it himself seconds later. Appearance Sir Topham Hatt is a short, chubby gentleman. He usually wears morning dress, consisting of a black tailcoat with grey trousers, a cream, yellow, blue, purple or grey waistcoat, a black tie and a black top hat. He is most often depicted as having thinning grey, black, grey or brown hair and brown eyes. Appearances Railway Series= , Thomas Goes Fishing and Thomas and Bertie * 'Troublesome Engines' - Henry and the Elephant , Tenders and Turntables , Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * 'Henry the Green Engine' - Coal, The Flying Kipper, Gordon's Whistle, Percy and the Trousers and Henry's Sneeze * 'Toby the Tram Engine' - Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Thomas in Trouble, Dirty Objects and Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Off the Rails, Leaves, Down the Mine and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Old Iron * 'Four Little Engines' - Skarloey Remembers * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Percy and the Signal , Duck Takes Charge and Percy's Promise * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge, Gordon Goes Foreign, Double Header and The Fat Controller's Engines * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work and A Close Shave * 'The Twin Engines' - Hullo Twins!, The Missing Coach, Break Van and The Deputation * 'Branch Line Engines' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy and Percy's Predicament * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Gallant Old Engine * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bowled Out * 'Very Old Engines' - Crosspatch * 'Main Line Engines' - Buzz, Buzz , Wrong Road and Edward's Exploit * 'Small Railway Engines' - Ballast * 'Enterprising Engines' - Tenders for Henry, Super Rescue , Escape and Little Western * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Donald's Duck (''not seen), Resource and Sagacity, Toad Stands By and Bulgy * Tramway Engines - Woolly Bear and Toby's Tightrope * Really Useful Engines - Stop Thief!, Mind that Bike , Fish and Triple-Header * James and the Diesel Engines - Old Stuck-Up and Crossed Lines * More About Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas, Percy and the Coal , The Runaway and Better Late Than Never * Gordon the High-Speed Engine - High-Speed Gordon , Smokescreen , Fire Escape and Gordon Proves His Point * Toby, Trucks and Trouble - Mavis and the Lorry, Toby's Seaside Holiday , Bulstrode and Toby Takes the Road * Thomas and the Twins - Scrambled Eggs and Trevor Helps Out * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece, Not the Ticket , Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour * Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem , Washout! and Thomas Comes Home * Henry and the Express - Out of Puff , Overhaul, Sliding Scales and Henry Sees Red * Wilbert the Forest Engine - Percy's Porridge and Wired-Up * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Birdstrike, Edward and the Cabbages, Rabbits and Golden Jubilee * Thomas and Victoria - Overloaded , Avalanche and Toby's Vintage Train * Thomas and his Friends - Thomas and the Swan, Buffer Bashing, Gordon's Fire Service and Centenary * Thomas's Christmas Party * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Thomas and the Evil Diesel * Thomas and the Hurricane }} |-|Television Series= , The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express, Thomas and the Guard , Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence and the Snow , Thomas and Bertie , Tenders and Turntables , Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Coal, The Flying Kipper, Whistles and Sneezes, Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Thomas in Trouble, Dirty Objects, Off the Rails, Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal , Saved from Scrap , Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor , Percy and the Signal , Duck Takes Charge, Percy and Harold , The Runaway, Percy Takes the Plunge, Gordon Goes Foreign , Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave, Better Late Than Never , The Missing Coach (''cancelled episode), Break Van, The Deputation, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Wrong Road , Edward's Exploit , Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Series 3 - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor , Donald's Duck, Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again, Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Mavis , Toby's Tightrope, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party , One Good Turn, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Series 4 - Sleeping Beauty , Four Little Engines , A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady , Trucks, Home at Last, Special Funnel, Passengers and Polish, Thomas and Stepney , Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish, Special Attraction and Mind that Bike * Series 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry , A Better View for Gordon, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Toby and the Flood, Haunted Henry, Double Teething Troubles, Stepney Gets Lost, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, A Surprise for Percy, Make Someone Happy, Duncan Gets Spooked and Rusty and the Boulder * Series 6 - Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, The Fogman, Jack Jumps In , It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Buffer Bother, Toby Had a Little Lamb, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine, Edward the Very Useful Engine, Dunkin Duncan and Rusty Saves the Day * Series 7 - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus , The Old Bridge, Edward's Brass Band, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill, Bad Day at Castle Loch, Rheneas and the Roller Coaster, Salty's Stormy Tale, Snow Engine, Something Fishy, The Runaway Elephant, Peace and Quiet, Fergus Breaks the Rules, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse, The Grand Opening, Best Dressed Engine , Gordon and Spencer, Not So Hasty Puddings, Trusty Rusty and Three Cheers for Thomas * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - A Visit from Thomas, On Site with Thomas , Percy's Scary Tale , A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles , Percy Helps Out and Mud, Glorious Mud * Series 8 - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Emily's Adventure, Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet * Series 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Molly's Special Special , Respect for Gordon , Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Tuneful Toots, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best, Thomas' Day Off, Thomas' New Trucks, Bold and Brave, Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping Up with James and Flour Power * Series 10 - Follow that Flour , Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Thomas' Tricky Tree , Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas, Which Way Now?, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours, Thomas and the Treasure, James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * Series 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish , Dream On, Dirty Work (Series 11), Hector the Horrid!, Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Smoke and Mirrors, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, Hide and Peep , Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car , Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Percy and the Left Luggage and Sir Handel in Charge * Series 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Rosie's Funfair Special, Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas!, Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, Saved You!, Tram Trouble, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, The Man in the Hills , Thomas Puts the Brakes On, Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends * Series 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * Series 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Thomas' Crazy Day, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff , O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes, Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * Series 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Let it Snow, Spencer the Grand, Stop That Bus!, Stuck on You, Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * Series 16 - Race to the Rescue, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Ho Ho Snowman , Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Percy and the Calliope, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish, Welcome Stafford, Don't Bother Victor! and Happy Birthday Sir! * Series 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry , Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations , The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut * Series 18 - Old Reliable Edward , Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug , The Perfect Gift , Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Marion and the Dinosaurs , Samson at Your Service, Samson Sent for Scrap and Millie and the Volcano * Series 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea, Den and Dart, Helping Hiro, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, A Cranky Christmas, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All, Goodbye Fat Controller and Wild Water Rescue * Series 20 - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend , Henry Gets the Express, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Ryan and Daisy, Pouty James, Blown Away, The Way She Does it, Love Me Tender , The Railcar and the Coaches, Mucking About, All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Henry in the Dark, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, The Missing Breakdown Train, Skiff and the Mermaid, The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill, * Series 21 - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Terence Breaks the Ice and Confused Coaches * Series 22 - Number One Engine (fantasy), Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky (as an Elephant), An Engine of Many Colours, Apology Impossible, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is Red, Banjo and the Bushfire (as a Crocodile) and Counting on Nia * Series 23 - Gordon Gets the Giggles, Chucklesome Trucks, Free the Roads, Panicky Percy, Diesel Do Right, All Tracks Lead to Rome and Mines of Mystery He will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Gone Fishing, Toby, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Night Train, Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, It's Great to be an Engine, The Snow Song, Donald's Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, Come for the Ride, Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Seaside Trip * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Troublesome Trucks and Salty * Series 8 - Sounds, Emily, A World Around You, Determination, Patience, Ode to Gordon and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Together and The Dream Song * Series 9 - Brave, Party Time, Pride and Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place, H is for Harold, Navigation, Responsibility, Jingle Bells and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - Sir Topham Hatt and Engine Roll Call * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery - Blue Mountain Mystery * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Whistle Song, Night Train, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For * The Adventure Begins - Really Useful Engine * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home, Race with You, Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - Glynn's Christmas Wish, James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You and The Shooting Star is Coming Through (cameo) * Journey Beyond Sodor - Who's Thomas? and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 22 - Set Friendship in Motion, The Journey Never Ends, Engine Roll Call, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds , Steamies and Diesels Sounds and Being on Time * Series 9 - Percy in the Dark , What Makes Thomas Happy? (speaking role), Cool Down Delivery, What Goes Where? and What is Thomas Thinking Of? * Series 10 - Who Can Take Them? and Which Outfit for Which Occasion? * Calling All Engines! - Which Engine for Which Job? Videos * 2015 - DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story! * 2016 - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers, DC Super Friends™ San Diego Comic Con and Henry of Sodor * 2017 - Shark Escape , Space Mission * 2018 - Thomas and the Brownlow Medal and Meet Rebecca of England! Meet the New Steam Team , Still the Best of Friends , Animals Around the World , Different Ways to See the World and Share a selfie for Children In Need! *'2019' - Meet James and Meet Gordon }} |-|Magazines= |-|Annuals= Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) * Blas García (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kōhei Miyauchi (Japan; first - fourth series) * Takeshi Aono (Japan; fifth - eighth series) * Rokurō Naya (Japan; Calling All Engines! - Samson at Your Service, excluding Tale of the Brave) * Kan Tanaka (Japan; Tale of the Brave and Samson Sent for Scrap onwards) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) * Fredrik Steen (Norway; eighteenth series onwards) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada; sixth series onwards; excluding eight-twelfth series) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth series) * Enzo Avolio (Italy) * Eberhard Haar (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Thomas Fritsch (Germany; Audio Books: 1 - 5 only) * Jörg Gillner - (Germany; Audio Books: 6 - 16 only) * Aku Laitinen (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Mikołaj Klimek (Poland) * Nir Ron (Israel) * Maarten Wansink (The Netherlands) * Troells Toya (Denmark) * Luiz Carlos de Morais (Brazil; twelfth series onwards) * Roberto Cuadrado (Spain; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Farago Andras (Hungary) * Rin Tripa (Romania) * Alexander Kotov (Russia) * Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) * Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) Trivia * According to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines, the Fat Controller is based on no one in particular, though Christopher Awdry suggests his doctor at the time the character was created may have been an "unconscious contribution". * Due to different societal norms, the Fat Controller is always referred to by his real name, "Sir Topham Hatt" in the US. ** Even so, in certain US episodes, the engines' mouths are not reanimated properly, as their mouths say "The Fat Controller" when they verbally say "Sir Topham Hatt". ** Also, several times in the UK script, Sir Topham Hatt is addressed by his nickname in public, when it would be inappropriate. This was fixed in Blue Mountain Mystery, when Victor called the Fat Controller by his real name "Sir Topham Hatt". In The Great Race, Gordon said "Sir Topham Hatt". * The Fat Controller's television series model from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party appeared in the 2009 "Children in Need" charity single and was animated using stop-motion. * In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 calls him "Fat Hatt", a combination of his nickname and his real name. * According to Elizabeth, Sir Topham Hatt was a bad driver in his younger days. When he is seen driving Winston, it seems his skills have not improved. * The Fat Controller's office set was part of an exhibit at the Hangaram Art Museum in Korea in 2010. * Large scale and miniature models of Sir Topham Hatt are currently in the safe hands of the Top Props preservation group, after they were sold by The Prop Gallery. A large scale walking model of Sir Topham Hatt was also sold by The Prop Gallery. * Throughout the television series, Sir Topham Hatt is accompanied by two men in standard blue railway uniforms. They are presumed to be his assistants. In the sixteenth series episode, Percy and the Calliope, the narrator refers to them as "helpers". * In the book, Thomas-saurus Rex, it states that Sir Topham Hatt used to be called "Little Topham Hatt" in his youth. His grandfather also appears in the book. * Sir Topham Hatt's television series model had eyebrows inconsistently. Between the sixth and eleventh series, the model mainly did not have them at all. It would not be until the CGI series that he would permanently have eyebrows. * The alternative rock band Catherine Wheel released a song named after the Fat Controller called "Here Comes The Fat Controller" on their 1997 album, Adam and Eve. * From the thirteenth series to the fifteenth series, Sir Topham Hatt was referred to as "Bertram" (not to be confused with the engine). * From Hero of the Rails to the eighteenth series, Sir Topham Hatt had an American accent in the US dub. * In most episodes and specials, Sir Topham Hatt is seen writing with his right hand. But in the nineteenth series episode, No Help At All, he is seen writing left-handed. This could likely be a mistake, but may also mean he is ambidextrous (being able to write with both hands). * A photo of the Fat Controller from the first series episode, Trouble in the Shed was shown on a web-exclusive video of Last Week Tonight with John Oliver. * Sir Topham Hatt is the only named human character to appear and speak in every series of the television series. Quotes : “We'll see about that, engines on My Railway do as they are told”. : ―Sir Topham Hatt, Troublesome Engines Merchandise * ERTL (with a conductor, Lady Hatt, or as a wind-up; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions; discontinued) * Take Along (in his car; discontinued) * Plarail * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Hornby (cancelled) * Bachmann * Thomas Engine Collection Series (in his yellow or blue car; discontinued) * Tomica (with Thomas) * My First Thomas (in his yellow car or normal; discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (in his car, or placed inside Winston; discontinued) * Trading Card * Discover Junction * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Royal Hampshire (discontinued) * Lionel Trains * LEGO (discontinued) * Wood de:Sir Topham Hatt es:Sir Topham Hatt he:סר טופהם האט hu:Kövér Ellenőr ja:トップハム・ハット卿 pl:Pan Szyneczka ru:Сэр Топхэм Хэтт Category:Humans Category:North Western Railway Category:Staff Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Male characters Category:Ffarquhar Quarry Company Category:Twins Category:Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway